Aircrafts have been around for over a hundred years. Lift source of a fixed-wing aircraft may only come from wings. However, due to a small difference between an upper arc surface and a lower planar surface of the wings, a small difference of flow velocity may be generated therebetween, producing small pressure difference, thus resulting in small lift.
Since the Industrial Revolution happened over 200 years ago, a basic theory generating source of impetus and a structure of a conventional moving device have never been changed. So far, there are no efficient theories, methods and devices to overcome fluid resistance. For an available moving device including an aircraft, about 90% of impetus is applied to overcome fluid resistance, leaving only 10% or less on driving the device itself. Such low energy utilization efficiency has seriously affected the development of aircrafts.
Methods and apparatuses for generating source of greater lift from interior thereof have been proposed in the present inventor's patents, such as Chinese invention Patent Application No. 200810065334.1 [Publication No. CN101229822 (A)] entitled “Moving device”, Chinese invention Patent Application No. 200910105982.X [Publication No. CN101708742 (A)] entitled “Fluid movement device”, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/864,370 (Publication No. US 2013306803) entitled “Aircraft Generating a Lift from an Interior Thereof”, filed Apr. 17, 2013, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,910,903; and 8,448,892B2 entitled “Aircraft Generating a Lift from an Interior Thereof”.
On the basis of years of research, the inventor found that, by means of making a flow velocity of an inner fluid layer faster than a flow velocity of an outer fluid layer where the inner and the outer fluid layers are formed internally and externally around a shell of a moving device, about 90% impetus is applied to overcome the fluid resistance just like the conventional moving device; and on the contrary, a new source of greater impetus would be obtain; then on this basis, the inventor further found that a first and a second lift sources may be generated from the inner and outer fluid layers by the aircraft, thus producing an aircraft having a larger impetus and a greater lift.